Voca-kids Insane Asylum
by Temari-kohai
Summary: Welcome to the Voca-Kids Insane Asylum! This is a mental hospital AU as well as a one-shot. This is categorized under horror because it can be classified as psychological horror. There's more inside (sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors)


Voca-kids Insane Asylum

**Author's notes: Hey! This is my first Vocaloid fic and my second fic in general! Feel free to give me some feedback. **

**Rating: T (mentions of suicide though not in great detail. DID, Psychosis, Schizophrenia, and Suicide/Depression are mentioned or implied in the story. If these are triggers I don't suggest reading. Negative thoughts towards mental disorders are used, they are not my thoughts but they are common thoughts aimed at children with serious mental disorders.)**

**Word count: 1,443**

**I do not own any of the characters used in the story. This fic is simply for fun, I am not gaining anything besides your views and possible reviews. (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ****)ﾉ ****have fun reading~**

If you walk through the halls, the long white provoking halls, you'll probably feel like you have a hole forming in your stomach. The "Voca-kids Insane Asylum" is a menacing place from outside in. These long empty halls where you can hear your own footsteps. Lights are on, no where to hide except in those rooms. Bulk steal doors, locked with a key that the workers hold, with a single window that shows your reflection from the inside. A mirror on one side and a peeping hole on the other. You can see them, the crazy ones, but they can't see you even if they wanted to. Don't look. Looking is bad. You need to leave before you see it. Before you see them. Though now it's too late. The echoes of your feet begin to drown out. Drown... out? By what? Ah. Right, screaming. Darting your eyes to the left, you can't help it, you look through the window. A boy about age fourteen is screaming at the mirror. Right at you, he's screaming right at you. His bloodshot blue eyes scare you. He's pulling aggressively at his blonde hair while screaming about a girl with his face who is staring back at him. His voice is turning into a shriek, it's so hard to ignore. What is he saying? The boy pounds his fists on the door, "MIRROR, MIRROR, MIRROR!" You can't help but stumble back into the door on the opposite side of the corridor. A girl giggles. At first it's muffled but it begins to grow. You pull yourself up and manage to look through the window on this door.

Mistake, to incorrectly approach something, an appropriate example of a mistake would be the act you just performed.

A girl in a white gown sits on the floor of her room. She can't be any older than ten years. She holds her face in her hands as her short black pigtails droop to the side. "ha...haha," muffled giggled seep through her fingers. The child lays herself on the ground in a manor that could be considered collapsing. An hand covers her mouth as the other arm slouches over her stomach. Her eyes look so empty and lost. Quickly the harmless, though creepy, giggles begin to form into deformed psychotic laughter. "Hahaha... HahaHAHA... HAHAHAHA," her body quivers as an effect of the violent laughter and she begins to cry in either self fear or happiness. It's hard to tell when you look at that emotion-less face. The laughing and screams mix together in an insanity harmony. "STOP, PLEASE," A girl screams from a room nearby. You push yourself away from the door and walk towards the shriek.

Really? You're still going? Alright, but I warned you. This place will drive you to madness. That's a promise and not a threat.

A girl rocked back and fourth in her rocking chair that sat in the corner of her... "cell". She held her knees close to her face as her pale blonde hair cloaked her body. "I'm not supposed to be here," she whispered through choking sobs. "Save me, please, I'm not a monster," the girl shakily lifted her head as it lazily tilted to the side. Tears streaked her face as she illegibly muttered to herself and began tugging at her loose hairs. "I'M NOT A MONSTER! HE'S THE MONSTER," the sixteen year old girl threw her head up and dug her fingernails into her knees as her toes scrunched and latched to the edge of the chair as she screeched. Her screams mixed with her violent sobs and caused her to have a coughing fit. She pounded at her chest as she fell forward, off of the rocking chair. Her limp body twitched until she stopped moving entirely. If you stared hard enough you would see the dead in her eyes as drool seeped out of the corners of her mouth and her noises faded from the harmony of insanity.

Oh well. Someone will find her in the morning.

"Keep going or you'll get lost, meow. Hurry or he'll catch you, meow," a voice emerged from next door. "Who are you even talking to" another voice came from the same room. You began tearing up, unsure if you should continue. Clearly that is a bad idea but something is itching in your mind, telling you to keep looking. Telling you to keep going. Through the window two girls with pigtails sat on their beds located on opposite sides of the room. "The crazy kid in the hall, meow," the younger girl sighed as she played with her pink pigtails, beginning to braid them together. The older girl pushed her purple bangs out of her face with an empty expression, "Right. Sorry I asked." They looked about twelve and sixteen, though that's a judgment of physical development. "Hey, why did you stop, meow," the younger looked at the window, straight at you, and frowned. "He'll get you if you don't hurry up, meow," she turned away and stared at her skinny legs which dangled carelessly over the sides. "Though only monsters are aloud in the halls after six, meow. So it would be good if he got you, meow. It's better that way, meow," her voice became drained of all former joy and worry. The child tilted her head up and stared right at you with a horrified expression, "Because you're a monster, meow." The older of the two flopped to the side and thrust her hands in front of her face while humming a tune that sounds like it belongs to a music box while the younger one began to silently cry to herself.

A knock. It echoed. Though it never mixed with the harmony. A deformed harmony. A harmony of the psychotic boy who sees an illusion which taunts him carelessly. He just needs more sleep and he'll be fine A harmony of the girl who is slipping from her own mind and being replaced with someone else. An attention seeking child A harmony of the suicidal girl who never took enough drugs to push her over the edge. If she really wanted to die then she would already be dead A harmony of two girls who know of things they shouldn't. They're delusional liars, both of them The harmony of pattering... feet. Steps that are getting closer... and closer. A laugh. Loud and short. "It's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Voca-kids Insane Asylum! It's a wonderful place for those who are on the verge of slipping to insanity. I know this is hard to hear, but, hey. Let's try and get along," a calm voice reaches you from behind as a sharp pain stretches through your body.

"Hey have you heard about the new patient?"

"Which one?"

"The child at the end of the corridor. I heard that if you listen at the door you can hear singing."

"What happened to the patient?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

A giggle rings through the hospital. The harmony begins again. This time, wouldn't you like to be the conductor?

**_WelCOme TO thE VOcA-KIDS InSaNE ASYLUM!_**

**_HERE yoU aRe TO BE PLaaaaaaa-_**

**_PLAAAAAAAAAAA-_**

**_H-HeRE... YoU aRE TO be PLACed iNTo INTENSIVE CaRE to inSURe YOur COMpleTE SAfeTy anD RECoVerY. _**

**_I... REgreT tO iNFOrm You THaaaaaaaa-_**

**_THAT, THAT, THAT, THAT_**

**_Yooou... WiLL bE IN our lock DoWn UNIT FrOM NoW ON_**

**_As YOU HaVE BEen deAMED a THREAT t0 YOursELF aND oR OTHerS._**

**_ N_**

_** Author:**_

_**If you didn't pick up on who was who then I'll explain. You are the person going through the asylum. Len is the first patient. Yuki is the second patient. IA is the third patient. Iroha and Yukari are the last two patients. The person behind you is a doctor and the sharp pain is a sedative. The people talking at the end are workers at the asylum.**_


End file.
